Maddening Bonds
by TheIndieFicComp
Summary: indie fic entry: The only difference between being asleep and being awake is that you have your eyes open. But when magic and protecting the people you love gets in the way how can you tell which is real and which is not?


**The Indie Fic Contest****  
>Title: <strong>Maddening Bonds**  
>Characters: <strong> Eric Northman, Sookie Stackhouse, Bill Compton, Sophie Anne Leclerc, Andre, Lorena, Sigebert &Wybert, Lochlan, Neave**  
>Word Count: <strong>8171 including the header**  
>Summary: <strong>Someone said that the only difference between been asleep and being awake is that you have your eyes open. But when magic and protecting the people you love gets in the way how can you tell which is real and which is not?

**Chapter 1**

Sophie Anne Leclerc had been the Queen of Louisiana for the past 150 years but she had never seen something like this before. In general there weren't many things that actually could surprise a 500-year-old vampire but a thousand-year-old Viking asking politely to be her Sheriff certainly could!

She looked in front of her at the blond man bowing his head dutifully while repeating words of fealty to her and her Queendom. Naturally, she thought that he had a secret agenda but how the hell she could refuse a position of power in her Court to a vampire over half a millennium her elder? For all she knew he could just ask the Council and be King in her place in a matter of seconds!

_What are you thinking, my dearest child? Will he be loyal to us? It is true that he will be a great asset among my underlings but can I trust him as a Sheriff?_

_Mistress, the Viking has the reputation of being as frank, honorable and loyal as one of our kind can be. He proved his warrior skills in the last Fae War and I believe he will protect you if there is need_

The mental conversation between herself and Andre, her childlover, took seconds and solidified her decisions.

"Granted," she announced. "Eric the Norseman, you are hereby declared Sheriff of the Northern Louisiana Area. I accept your oath of fealty and expect you to stand by it along with those who are or will be bound to you. You are to report to me or to my second in command Andre on the financial state of your Area in a month from now. You are also free to choose a place as your Headquarters. The previous Sheriff had hers in Monroe. Choose well. You are dismissed!"

_Sophie that is not wise! How can you not…..?_

The Queen turned and glared at her child, averting her eyes from the Viking who was leaving the room. With a slight movement of her head everyone but Andre cleared the room in milliseconds.

"Are you questioning my authority, or the way I rule?" she hissed at him with an ominous tone.

"No! Of course not Sophie! You know that! How can you ask something like that? But you know her reaction will be bad! You stripped her of her titles without her being present! She will...

"ENOUGH!" she cut him off mid-sentence "There is no need for us to talk about it! It's already decided!"

_Sigebert?_ She called to her other child who stood guard at her door along with his brother.

_Mistress! _came his immediate response

_I am tired of this... Don't let any others pass through. Ask for their understanding, since I have a very pressing matter requiring my attention. Those who wish to stay are welcome to use the guest rooms or they may ask Alicia to book them a room in a hotel of their choosing, at my expense. I will see them tomorrow night at first dark._

_Yes Mistress, right away!_

She huffed and got up from her golden throne. "Andre? Is Compton back? I am in need of a new toy! I wanted it yesterday!"

He chuckled "So soon, Sophie? What happened to the empath boy you had last month?"

"That idiot Compton glamoured him so much when he brought him to me that after the last session he couldn't remember the name of each emotion, so it was no fun!"

The whining and pouting in her voice amused Andre immensely. He was only half a decade younger but he went out of his way to spoil her with anything she asked for, especially after the passing of her maker. His younger age was never a problem when he needed something. Ocella had taught him everything he knew after Sophie turned him. In some aspects he was the first born son and she was their little princess. Well, Queen now…

She went to a small wooden door down the room which led to her private rooms. With the corner of her eye she saw Andre coming from the other side of the room at full speed and opening the door for her. She smiled and momentarily forgot why she was mad at him. It was always that way... She couldn't stay mad for long... she loved him too much! Those sparkling gray eyes full of mischief could make her forget anything...

"Sophie, I am begging you, please rethink the Viking's Area! It's not only about Lorena but you forget there is a portal there! If he finds out it will probably mean another Supernatural War. You know that the Water Fae don't react well to any messing-around with their territory!"

Her child's voice brought her out of her ogling fest in a really, really unwelcome way!

"Andre, you are testing my patience, child! Have I ever done anything without a cause? Have I ever been proved wrong about a political choice? You know what happens to those who disobey me multiple times and, if I am not mistaken, you've felt it more than once in your earlier years. So I am asking you, DO YOU WANT ME TO REFRESH YOUR MEMORY?" Her tone was cold and sharp but she managed to lace it with even more malice when she added, "and don't, I repeat DO NOT say that name in front of me! Am I understood?" She then lowered her finger tip and let it ghost over his chin. Her voice when she spoke was sugary sweet and sent chills down his spine… "Please, my Andre, do not make me punish you! You know it will hurt me as much as you… I never liked doing it even when it was a direct command from Appius! You know that! Don't you my child?"

The grin that graced her face made Andre remember all too well their time with her late maker. Those times were animalistic and enjoyable but he was quite glad that Appius was dead and that Sophie was all his now. Her maker was her god. He couldn't figure out why for the life of him, but it was true. When they found out he was finally dead he was away in China. When he got back to the States he found Sophie nights later crying in his bloody royal bedroom. Ocella had been the previous King of Louisiana for almost 400 years. Nobody ever learned how he died. The only witness was Sophie but of course it is common knowledge that you can't kill your maker so she was out of the question as a suspect and she took up the throne as Ocella wished. The weird thing was that she never talked about it! They were vampires grim; death and torture were their everyday life so what could have shocked her so much that she wouldn't speak about it even to him?

He quickly snapped out of his memories as he saw the scowls starting to spread on her beautiful face when she didn't get an answer from him. He rushed to answer with a heavy voice:

"No Mistress. There is no need, Sophie. I can see you are hungry though. Let me fetch you something to drink. Go ahead to the bedroom and I'll be back before you know it."

"Changing the subject again my child? But I'll let it pass this time. I am indeed hungry, so go! And don't forget to tell Alicia about our guests and inform Rasul that he is to announce my decision to the old regime of Northman's Area. That's all! Now GO!"

Sophie saw him departing and she felt a metallic taste on her tongue. She really did hate having quarrels with Andre. But… this time she couldn't do otherwise. Lorena was none of her concern now. She could rot in hell for all she cared. She had been promised a century, and that was it….

Andre finished his tasks efficiently and quickly as always. Rasul was not happy with his assignment but it was nothing that Andre cared about. He was just a subject, after all. Hard to replace, yes, but still replaceable. Now he found himself walking down the corridor that led to his Queen's private rooms with two human girls ready to be slaughtered. Sophie would be especially pleased with the blonde one. He personally didn't care, but she found it extremely entertaining to play with a virgin before draining her. He knocked on the door and opened it as he heard a quiet

"Come in my child… I see you have brought me guests!"

With his vampiric hearing he could hear the unmistakable clicking of her fangs as they came into place.

_A few miles away in an old farm house…_

Two blond vampires were conversing in fast Swedish….

"But Eric, are you sure? Was this the only way we could protect her? What about the Queen? Don't you think she suspects something?" the female, Pam, asked.

"Pamela, of course she suspects. She is not Queen for nothing. But the thing is, we have no other choice. Of course you could always take her and run away!"

Pam snickered

"And, Eric, that is such a great idea! Have you forgotten what happened last time you left her side for more than a week? Because I sure haven't!"

Eric rolled his eyes and hid a small, smug smile at the effect he had on his little angel.

"She was only four! How do you expect a four-year-old to know blowing up the whole east wall of the castle with her new powers is wrong?"

"Of course! What is more normal than a four year old screaming all around a Scottish castle that, and I quote, "The bad guys took my best friend away and I'll make them pay!""

By now both of them were chuckling and Eric was close to hysterics as he came up with an answer.

"I think you left out the part where she called Grandpa Fintan and he and the royal guards locked you up in the basement because they thought that you were the one who hurt her!"

Pam abruptly stopped laughing recalling the three God-awful nights she spent in that filthy basement bound in silver waiting for her Maker to get her out. Her response came out hissing but a bit smug

"I seem to forget another small detail, Master… How long did said four-year-old take to release the wards she put on you by chance in order to prevent you leaving her side again?"

"Five years nine months and a couple of days! And it wasn't me who undid it! It was Great-grandpa because Eric tricked him saying he wanted to go out to prepare a surprise for my birthday!" a melodic voice answered.

The owner was a somewhat amused girl in her early twenties standing in front of the bedroom door. Eric's head snapped in her direction and a full smile reached his eyes. He switched to English and said

"You are up, my angel? I am sorry! We didn't mean to disturb your nap." His voice was full of warmth and Sookie smiled in his direction.

"It's fine Eric. I wasn't intending to sleep anyway… I just dozed off reading while waiting for you two to come back! So? What happened? Is everything according to the plan?"

Before he could respond Pam butted in saying,

"As I was saying, she couldn't stay away from you at four how the hell can she do it now? More self-control? I don't think so! Or maybe it could be, since she is twenty and still a virgin! That's self-control!"

"PAM!" came both of their answers. Of course the main difference was that Eric was amused and Sookie embarrassed….

"What?" she said with mock hurt voice

Eric let out an exasperated sigh, threw a chastising glance at his child and opened his hands motioning to Sookie to sit on his lap. She complied and snuggled close to him nestling her face into the crook of his neck. He enclosed her in his arms and kissed the top of her head before speaking.

"Little one, are you packed? We are to leave at first dark tomorrow! We are heading to Shreveport."

"Not to Bon Temps? But Eric, you promised! You said if I went I would get to see Grandma Adele! How could you?"

Sookie was up and stomping her foot while pointing with her hand at Eric in a matter of seconds. She was on with her rant before he got to respond.

"I said we didn't have to leave Scotland but you said NOOO, we have to if you don't want to live your life in a golden cage or even in Faerun! And now you have the nerve to…."

"STOP! Sookie STOP THIS NONSENSE RIGHT NOW!" He didn't need to yell he just used an aggravated tone. It worked, as always. He could feel guilt and apprehension through the bond.

"Angel, now calm down. We cannot go and live with Adele, you know that! You're just being childish now… Shreveport is as close as we can get both to her and to the portal without endangering you or them."

**Chapter 2**

"How can you be so calm? You don't know anything! I don't wanna live with you guys anymore! I want to be independent! How the hell am I supposed to help Grandpa Fintan with anything if the only thing I do day and night is study and train? When I am in Bon Temps at least I do something useful by helping Gran! It's not fair! Someone is always there claiming that it's for my protection, choking me and not letting me breathe!"

Sookie stopped momentarily to take a breath. Her yelling had her breathing heavily. Those few moments was all Eric needed to start his part in the yelling match.

"Is that it? You think we are lying to you, saying that you are in danger? You think we are keeping you from freedom? If that was the case don't you think that your kin would already have gotten you to Faerun or I would have locked you up in my castle in Scotland? But no… you never stop to think no matter what's going on! I understand your humanity is making you rash, but Sookie you at least know better than this."

He soon found that he couldn't go on…memories were flooding him. The car crash, the Fae, the girl, the blond angel that was lying on the floor with her little body crushed like a broken doll…. The guilt, yeah, that was it! The enormous guilt he felt every time he looked at her and she was sad for one reason or another…. He had to tell her! She would understand. Maybe that what was he needed.

Sookie snapped her head in his direction. She could feel the bond wide open. She could feel him so much it was like it was her feelings! She couldn't remember a time the bond was so strong before! And then she was flooded with hurt and guilt… A guilt so strong she found herself kneeling in front of him and the tears that had been previously flooding her eyes now falling freely.

"Eric…" she felt her voice crack but she tried, really tried, to ask him what was going on… she was regretting her words. She somehow knew that they were the trigger to this overload…

"Angel… I have to tell you something. Prince Niall will probably have my head later but you need to understand this, otherwise you will never act the way they expect you to. Please… listen to me really carefully…"

Eric was composing his exterior using his thousand years of practice as a vampire to cover his emotions. He knew it was useless, the bond was wide open and their emotions were mixed and all over the place. But she needed to know.

"Do you remember some years ago that you asked about how I found you and how your parents died? Fintan answered saying that I saved you from the car crash that killed them and gave you my blood in order to help you survive. You never questioned it and you were content knowing just that. That was only half the truth… less than half actually!"

He felt her attention narrowing down on his words and confusion flooded the bond. He heard her say in a whisper he was sure a non-vampire would never hear,

"Mommy and Daddy…? What…?"

"About 18 years ago I was roaming through America after leaving my Pam and my Maker once more back in Greece where Godric was - still is - the King. It was raining heavily and I was hungry, not having had a proper meal in days, when I suddenly caught a whiff of one of the most exotic aromas I had ever encountered. It had been almost two hundred years since the last time I came across one but I was positive it was Fae. You know that for my kind your kin are addictive. I followed the scent and ran into a most peculiar scene. A car was slowly disappearing below the surface of the flooded river and Water Fae were surrounding it. What caught my attention was a little girl in the back seat crying out "Momma, NO!" and I felt like I needed to protect her, but my logic said that it was too dangerous for me to go near such a large group of enemies without being at the top of my game. So I did what any vampire does best. I ignored any sign of feelings the child awakened in me and I left, heading towards the near woods. The next couple of minutes felt like eons, and a battle was going on in my head between the protectiveness I felt towards the little girl and my instincts when a bloodcurdling scream broke the silence. I was back at the bridge in seconds using my full speed but it wasn't fast enough…"

Sookie could hear his voice break again. The bond was flooding her with grief and pain and the guilt from before, instead of diminishing, was magnified. She was leaning against him and couldn't believe what he was saying. How could it be true? Grandfather told her that it was just a car accident. Eric started talking again and she tried to send calm and reassurance back into the bond as her attention was back on his story.

"When …, when I got there I saw one of the most horrifying scenes of my existence. In my time children were respected, adored even and the silver you had to pay for them was double their weight. The little girl was laid out on the ground broken, only the light movement of her chest giving away that she was still alive. Barely, but still alive. The Fae were nowhere in sight so I did what I felt compelled to do. I gave her –you - my blood. I still have no clue why I did it, but I knew that I couldn't let you fade away. What I did not take into consideration was that such a quantity of my ancient blood and your young age were enough to complete a full blood bond."

Eric was breathing rather heavily now. He felt calming emotions coming from his little angel but he didn't have the power he needed to control his emotions yet. The memories were too vivid, too loud! He could smell her blood again running from the open wounds all over the tiny body; he could see the unnatural way her members were twisted;, he could feel his blood running though her veins and the blood magic healing her inside and out; he could hear again the strong heartbeat and the soft breathing as the healing was completed. As he lowered his head and looked into her eyes he could see they mirrored his. The hurt was so obviously written in them that even without the bond he would have felt it. He then heard a light whisper he was sure he would have missed if he was not a vampire

"I was a mistake? I shouldn't be here? That's what you're saying?"

Eric was startled. After everything he had told her that's what she asked? But the confusion was replaced with anger and frustration when he thought of what she said.

"No! Of course not. How can you say that? After all these years? I care about you Sookie. Always have, always will. But the point is, do you understand now? That's the reason why we are all so overprotective. Even Godric"

Sookie felt her world crashing down. She got up and threw herself in his strong arms. She always felt safe there.

Eric was calmer now. Saying all these things out loud to someone other than Godric and Pam was really helpful. His head was a little clearer now. He encased her in his arms and let her ruin his shirt with her salty tears until her breathing calmed and she was asleep…

Sookie opened her eyelids and everything around her was full of colors and sounds. It was apparent it was night-time due to the stars shining over her head and the cricket's song coming from the trees nearby She could see clearer than day. She was shocked to discover another color all around her. It was a beautiful violet she was sure she had never encountered before and for a moment she stood there, fascinated by the richness and the novelty of it. She knew she couldn't be in Faerun but she was too busy admiring the landscape in front of her to ponder it. A long river ran to her left, its dark blue water criss-crossing the meadow she was standing in. Beautiful night flowers blossomed everywhere she looked and their aroma was exquisite. A giggle escaped her and she clapped her hands as if she was a little child once more. She then observed her hands more closely and saw that they were pale, much paler than even Eric's or Pam's! How could that be? Had she been turned? When? She felt the cold wind on her face and wondered why she wasn't cold, but when she looked down she saw a gorgeous lavender and white gown that complemented her new skin tone perfectly.

A sudden sound brought her out of her reverie. Her head snapped to her left so fast that she wondered briefly why she wasn't dizzy. Before she could react in any way, she heard a soft velvety voice:

"My dear, I've been waiting so long for you to come"

A creature came out of the shadows. It was clear he was a man and probably a vampire but she found herself enthralled by a golden glow sounding him like an aura. She tried to remember Eric's lessons but she couldn't recall them with clarity. Her memories were hazy and felt like they were strange and not her own any more. The man spoke again and she couldn't help but smile shyly this time

"At last, you are here where you belong, my sweetheart. They couldn't keep us apart any longer. Your heart led you to me in this lifetime as in all the previous ones."

His hand shot up and Sookie felt the need to hold it and never let go. A small part of her protested against that need but it was too weak to do anything more. So she did. Almost immediately she was in his embrace feeling safe and content. That contentment reminded her of another pair of arms that awoke the same feeling but she brushed it off.

Her voice came back, only for her to ask a small, silly question

"Who are you?"

"This time, my sweet, I will let it pass. You don't remember me because your memories are blocked by strong spells. I am your soul mate, as the humans you were raised with call it." The sneer in his voice was obvious in the way he said humans but Sookie couldn't find it in herself to protest or fight, so she let him continue

"My little telepath, next time we will meet you will remember everything and you will give yourself to me freely, as always. Do not worry yourself with the whys and the hows. I am here for you now. Just find me. Come to me"

With that a wide grin spread on his face that illuminated his dark features. She couldn't resist grinning back this time also. His words were true; she could feel it to her core. As he disappeared back in the shadows she was sure about only one thing.

She would find him.

**Chapter 3**

_A week __later…_

The night found the Queen in her chambers trying to decide what to do with the new pet Compton would bring her by the end of the night. The last one was a frail empathic human and she didn't last long. She felt a smile tugging her lips when she thought of the challenges she had put her through. Every time the girl screamed in agony Sophie doubled her efforts to make her master proud. He was long gone but sometimes she swore she could feel him whispering to her words of encouragement and love. He had taught her everything she knew. She was his favorite, his princess and many called her spoiled but she didn't care.

She moved in front of the wide floor-length mirror that adorned the one side of her walk-in closet and adjusted her long jade green gown. Before she could even blink Andre was behind her zipping it and placing a golden tiara in front of the elegant bun her hair was pulled up into.

"My Queen" he said "You are breathtaking as always. I have brought dinner to you and one of them is very special. They are waiting in the front room."

"My child, always teasing me! What is it? Is Compton here at last? Has he brought me a new toy?" she said half way between curious and indifferent

"No, I am sorry Sophie but he is not here yet. But one of the human women I have brought you is much more than a dinner in a pretty package. She is Fae. Only one fourth but still the aroma is quite potent. Her taste must be exquisite"

Sophie Anne was expecting many things but a Fae after so long was not one of them. She hadn't tasted one of their kind since the War and that was over a century and a half ago. She thought every one of them had returned to Faerun but apparently the half-bloods stayed. The smile she gave to her lover was blinding, full of lust and want.

Andre saw his Queen's smile and was immediately gratified by her response to his gift. Unconsciously, he was jealous of Compton because since that scumbag got the place of her majesty's procurer he had lost both power among the Court and a little bit of the favor of his lover every time he brought her an entertaining pet. Not that he was threatened in any case, but still… he wanted to be the first in all aspects of her life.

"Come now my Queen. You must finish with your dinner rather quickly since we have a conference at 11 with your Sheriffs"

Sophie nodded as Andre opened the door that led to the front room. There two girls and a boy waited sitting on the dark red velvet couch in the far corner of the room. Their heads were lowered and the only sound you could hear in the room was their breathing and the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock.

"_Which one is the half blood? The smell is too strong in the room for me to pinpoint with certainty who she is."_

"_The blonde one, my queen. You can tell by the fact that she is not dazed as the other two of them. I am almost certain that we cannot glamour her."_

"_That will be great fun my Andre. Then I can really play with her limits. What a wonderful surprise"_

To a bystander, vampire or not, the devilish grin creeping across Sophie's lips distorting her face in an animalistic way would have been the cause of many nightmares, but for Andre it was the reason he lived or existed whichever you prefer. Seeing her at times when her political façade was nonexistent and she gave in to her vampiric instincts was the highlight of his life. He saw her going to the blonde, outstretching her hand and staring into her blue eyes.

"What is your name, young one? Speak at once because it is likely you will never do so again" she said with a coaxing tone.

"Hadley ma'am." The blonde woman answered with a tremendous effort on her part.

Both vampires were anxious to smell the fear in the air. So far it was nowhere near the level they wanted but they were extremely patient and knew that it wouldn't be long. Andre moved in front of Hadley and raised her from the couch. His hands traveled along her body and he could feel Sophie's gaze on them. He moved behind her and before she could blink he moved her head to the right, and bit down hard. After a few mouthfuls he started to feel high from the Fae blood. He looked at Sophie and through their bond he called to her, offering the half-blood's neck.

Sophie could not stop staring at her beloved child and lover. She had seen him in this position feeding too many times to count but the scene unfolding in front of her was breathtaking. Every scream coming from the girl and every moan from Andre when he pulled a mouthful of blood was music to her ears. When her lover offered her the neck of his prey she didn't hesitate and was in front of her in a flash, biting down and drawing blood.

The girl was thrashing wildly but between their strong embrace all movements caused her excruciating pain as the bones cracked and broke.

Then a loud voice was heard in the room interrupting the feeding

"Sister"

Sophie was floating high from the endorphins in the Fae blood; even in its diluted form it was addictive to vampires, but her reaction to the familiar voice was immediate. Her head was snapped to the direction of the vampire and the vicious glare she sent her way would have made any lesser being crawl in front of her begging for her mercy. Drops of the delicious blood were staining her bosom but she couldn't take her eyes off the unwanted visitor.

"Lorena" she sneered "what are you doing here? How did you get past the guards?"

Lorena didn't answer. She zipped to the other side of the room grabbed the human that was lying there, snapped his neck and proceeded to drain him dry. Upon finishing she looked at the Queen and said: "My dear sister, how impolite of you. Having such a feast and not inviting me. Your own blood! Appius would have been ashamed of your manners. I…"

She was unable to finish her sentence as Sophie attacked her, threw her to the wall and when she tried to get up she was grabbed by the neck and immobilized by a furious vampire.

"Do not ever call me your blood again! DO NOT MENTION MASTER AGAIN! You never deserved him. I was the favorite and I told him not to awake you! You were nothing but a common whore! He treated you better than you deserved and you MURDERED HIM! You stopped being my sister when you turned that filthy piece of shit Compton and ordered him to kill my Master. So do not call me that AGAIN!"

Sophie was delirious. She hadn't seen Lorena for a hundred and five years and now she just snapped. All the fury she was holding inside was unleashed and even Andre was immobilized by the shock. She threw Lorena across the room only to catch her again by her hair when she crashed to the writing desk.

"What do you want? I let you live only because he told me to. His last order! I gave you a piece of land to command as he commanded me, but it's over now Lorena. It's all over for you."

Andre was then able to go to her. He pulled his Aunt from the death grip Sophie held her in and detained his lover trying to calm her down. That was harder than it sounded because the room was flooded with the heavy scent of blood and fighting and his own bloodlust was driving him mad.

"Sophie, my Sophie, don't."

His attempts at calming her down infuriated the Queen even more. Her eyes were blazing and she thrashed in his arms finally breaking out of his strong embrace with a kick that sent him flying to the other side of the room crashing into the brunette sitting on the couch.

"You are with her? You are my child! Nothing to her! MINE, NOT HERS! MINE!"

In the minutes this was going on, Lorena had composed herself enough to speak.

"Ocella was scum, sister. He tortured me, us, for his pure enjoyment. He did it to you too! Can't you see? That's why you prefer women. He was violating us every chance he got and you just kept adoring him. I am proud to say I killed him. He was nothing. NOTHING."

"How dare you?" the slap Sophie gave to Lorena was loud enough to be heard throughout the palace as well as her screams

"HE WAS PERFECT! THE PERFET VAMPIRE. YOU WERE, ARE, DIRT BENEATH HIS FEET"

"I want my child back Sophie. You took my Area but I want my child back"

"Always weak, to live off others. Thinking about emotions and love and bloody unicorns. You don't deserve to be a vampire much less a maker. He is mine now. I command him. You gave up your maker rights when you left him to die in your place. There is no bond"

_Sigebert bring me Compton NOW_

The mental command was loud and clear for her child. He could not intervene but her word was his command. He was off locating Compton and dragging him to the room. He kicked the door open and the scene in front of him was enough to leave him speechless. The Queen and her Sister in fighting stances yelling at each other. Andre with a piece of wood protruding through his chest from what used to be a couch, human limbs all over the room and a blonde girl moving slightly on the floor.

"We are here, my Queen"

Sophie didn't spare him a second glance she just yelled _GO _through the bond.

William Compton was no fool. He knew that the Queen was his Mistress. She spent every night for the first 50 years of his new life imprinting the message on his brain through maiming and torture. He was specifically trained to thank her every time she cut his skin. As a result his pain threshold was amazing, even for a vampire. After she was satisfied that he paid enough for his crime she gave him the post of the royal procurer. His job was to find gifted humans for her to use as toys. Of course she was disappointed more times than pleased so his dungeon was coated in fresh blood at least twice a month. That is until she learned about his talent. He was an illusionist. His maker had ordered him to hide it and he couldn't resist obeying her command but one night after the Queen castrated him for the millionth time he snapped and used an illusion against her. It wasn't a such a painful one that it could cause her death like her master's but it was enough for her and her minion to figure it all out. She then had a witch break the maker – child bond and replace it with one with her. It was do-able since Lorena and she were blood related and the pathetic human didn't dare to cross the Queen even when she asked her for something completely illegal.

In the century that had passed since then he used his illusions whenever needed at her service. His gift was now the reason why he hadn't frozen on taking in the scene before him like the Queen's bodyguard did, who was brave but nowhere near as bright. He sprang into action at once, taking a protective crouch in front of her majesty and hissing loudly at his previous sire.

Sophie Anne seeing Compton crouched in front of her let out a maniacal laugh and addressed Lorena:

"See? He is protecting me, not YOU. Why do you act so surprised my dear sister?" she spat the last word like it was poisonous but kept going on. "Did the princess think that she could come here and take over my queendom without a hitch? Guess again chérie. I won't go down without a fight."

The two, now three, vampires circled around a broken glass coffee table. Lorena attacked and Bill tried to strike back but she was too fast and too strong for him. They were engaged in the fight when Sophie looked up smelling fresh blood. The first thing her eyes landed on was Andre lying on the floor, long gone. Seeing her lover finally dead she let out an ear-piercing scream and yelled at Lorena "YOU KILLED HIM! YOU TOOK HIM TOO!"

Lorena made the mistake of looking up. That was all Bill needed to act. With a brutal force he pierced her heart with the leg of the chair he had previously broken but at the same time she managed to slice his arm with a silver dagger she was holding. Bill let out a grunt and clutching his hand he went over to the Queen who was kneeling beside Andre.

"Your majesty, she is dead"

Instead of a verbal response he received a blow to the chest. Sophie was disheveled, her face was stained with bloody tears and her dress was torn and dirty but she could care less. She got up, kicked Compton repeatedly and when he lost consciousness she started to smash anything in her reach. Her Andre had left her. She took him away like her master. He was a traitor that's why he had to go, just like master. A flashback from that night flooded her memory. She had found Master and Lorena having sex in his bedroom. She was yelling him to stop but he wouldn't listen. Then Lorena said NOW and Compton came through the window and he did something to Appius. Master got up and let out horrifying screams, begging his princess to help him, take him out of the sun. But there was no sun and why was he calling the whore by her pet name? She felt pure anger and hate towards her for stealing her master. When she took out the silver dagger and started to stab him all over she did nothing to stop her. He should pay for hurting her that way, for not loving her anymore. And now Andre. Why?

A movement caught her attention and she saw Hadley crawling to Bill who was a few feet away from her. Sophie froze momentarily but when the human whispered to him as he was gaining consciousness, "I am here my love," all her anger translated to bloodlust remembering the taste of her. With nothing to hold her back this time she grabbed the girl opened her thighs and bit savagely into her femoral artery letting the delicious blood flood her mouth and senses.

As the high was making her forget, her prey was ripped away from her. She looked up and recognized the Viking warrior that her child and she had fought about last week. His face was full of rage and hurt. He was cradling the human, pleading, on the verge of tears. "No Sookie, no my angel, don't leave me". Pathetic for a vampire his age. If he was her child she would have punished him severely. And who was Sookie? The name rang a bell but she couldn't pinpoint why. She saw Compton coming up behind the Viking with a battle cry loud enough to startle her in her condition. That jolt of energy also brought pain as she realized than she had a deep slash across her stomach. Her vision was clouding and the last thing she saw was the Viking's hand piercing her servant's chest.

**Chapter 4**

_Somewhat later deep inside a forest_

Two hooded figures were chanting in front of a big old oak, the heart of the forest. It was in a language long forgotten by humans but filled with much power. One of them – a woman - stopped and took a step backwards to the centre of the small meadow. She turned around and bowed when a loud POP was heard throughout the woods. The newcomer was a woman. Her aura was full of power and her blue eyes were blazing as she scanned the immediate area for any threat. After a few seconds she was content with what she saw and dropped her hood. Her blond hair framed her face and covered her slightly pointy ears. She then turned her attention to the pair in front of her.

"Lochlan, Neave, come, let us return to the castle"

"Princess, the portal is ready. We should be gone in ten minutes," Neave said as she straightened up. She had so many questions though. The past few days were so confusing to her and her brother as well. She knew that if she didn't ask them now she may never have another chance before they got back to Scotland. She made her decision quickly as they waited for her brother to finish the chanting.

"Princess Brigard, why did you go into the vampire lair? We could have killed them all and exacted as much revenge for you as you wished, you didn't have to endanger yourself. I am sure your Great-grandfather would have had no objection to us torturing your enemies. And the Viking, is he finally dead? Why is he not with you?"

Princess Sookie Brigard looked at her most loyal friend and assassin and couldn't help but smile while answering her.

"But then, where would have been the fun in that? I wanted to see the pain in their eyes for all they have put me and my family through. I don't think they recognized me but watching them suffer from betrayal, as I did when they took my husband away, was immensely gratifying." A glance at Neave's face make her go on with her story since the confusion was apparent there.

"They destroyed my Eric's memories, made him live an illusion for all these years and took him away from his daughter Danae and me, for what? Because that filth Compton wanted to play with his gift for the amusement of his maker. Not even Godric's blood could break the strength of the magic he used. So I did what was next to that. I asked Uncle Breandan for help since he was the only other I knew who could manipulate dark magic. After weeks, even months of trying, he saw that it was pointless. Bill and Sophie Anne's trick could not be penetrated. He could see me grieving and slowly fading away so he decided to do something my Great Grandfather Niall had strictly forbidden upon ascending to the throne. He used our blood magic and placed me inside the illusion as well. He could not reverse the reality that Eric was now living in as it was not only different but also back in time about 20 years or so. For our plan to be successful we had to think of a time when Eric and I had met before our first adult meeting at Fangtasia; a meeting that could be manipulated to affect the magic so much that it would be self destroyed. Breandan told my Grandpapa Fintan, and he suggested I should change not only the time of our meeting but put Bill out of the picture completely since we couldn't be sure if the Bill from the illusion and the real one were one and the same.

I knew from Eric's memories that he had accidentally seen me being saved by you at the crash that took my parents away. In reality he never came back, you know that,but in the new illusion I made him come back and save me, as well as create the bond. And boy did it change everything! I missed my Gran and brother, true, but I felt myself maturing again with him by my side, gaining new experiences and a more strict control over my telepathy due to your help and his strength. Over the years I felt the bond grow and I waited for the right time. When I contacted you a week ago I was determined to tell him the truth and try to save everyone with his help. Time was running out for us. Breandan had only given me a Fae year to work it out before the illusion became reality and I would never see my daughter again. I knew Eric and Pam were busy trying to come up with a plan to avenge me because they learned that the Queen had my parents killed when Bill heard about my telepathy. Then the dream that I told you about came, and that was my breaking point. I couldn't stand Bill trying to win me over this time too." Sookie took a breath, calming herself She could feel her magic palpating on her fingertips and nobody wanted an explosion. She hadn't used her Fae gifts in a long time and even in the company of such strong wielders of power she couldn't risk it.

"I decided to act and kill them all. Grandpapa Fintan warned me against it but I didn't have any other options. I left the day before yesterday, and after arranging to meet you here, I went to New Orleans. Either by luck or sheer stupidity Andre didn't recognize me when he captured me. I posed as a human and let him drag me to the Queen."

Neave was horrified, not with the evil of the plan; in her long years she had seen and done a lot worse, but because she knew what came next. She had been there as the vampires fed from the Princess and crushed her bones. She had wanted to barge in and destroy them all but her brother wouldn't let her whispering in her ear that they were supposed to wait for Sookie's signal before they acted. After a while his thoughts were clouded too from bloodlust and she took the opportunity to heal the Princess and with a silver star slashed the Queen's belly in half. She tried to hide a cruel smile at the memory and turned her attention back to the Princess.

"Then you know the rest. I couldn't let anything happen to Eric. If our spells were cast correctly he is now with our daughter at the castle. Of course he…"

"Princess, the portal is waiting for you" the calm voice of Lochlan interrupted her

She stopped, taking a last look around her and walked to the blue gate that had opened in the heart of the large oak tree.

"He what, Sookie?"

"Oh! I meant to say, of course he may not remember the last ten human years. All in good time, I guess. Now let's go home. And Lochlan, tomorrow you are to start training Danae. Her mental shields need to get stronger before she turns four and the thoughts of every being within a two mile radius bombard her ."

With a chuckle they were all gone.


End file.
